Stupid Idiots
by BookGeek1001
Summary: She is a girl, a Traveler, And a tomboy. How ever two of these are taken away from her when she goes to the leaf village. She is no longer a Traveler, thanks to some stupid rule. And she is no longer a girl. BUT WAIT! Let me explain, when she goes to the leaf village everyone seems to thinks that SHE is a HE. So tag along with my OC as she goes through many antics with team seven.
1. Character Descriptions

Name: Arden ( prefers to not to tell her last name, so she won't draw attention) Malki (For this one it is pronounced Mal-k-eye)

Birthday: May 25th (zodiac is Gemini)

Age: 12 ½ years old

Village: unknown

Appearance : Short and spiky Snow White hair (boy style) emerald green eyes, flatchest, average height, jagged scar on her left arm that goes from the middle of her shoulder to the inside of her elbow.

Clothing: wears a jet black mask that covers the bottom half of her face ( like Kakashi)

You know what instead of describing it all, I will just put a link right Here (ninja assassin one)(just imagine her with Snow White hair and a sword instead of a knife)

Personality: outgoing, hyper, tomboy, tomboy, tomboy, fun, sarcastic, determined, loyal to the core.

Preferred weapons: one handed sword, dual swords, elbow length dual daggers, throwing knives, fists, feet, knees, and elbows.

Preferred fighting style: normally does not _**have**_ to use jutsu, but when she does…. Uses her weapons for speedy attacks, stealth and/or frontal attacks.

Jutsus: Fire, water, and lightning

Likes: nature, animals, food, training, fighting, showing off, reading, running, gymnastics, wolves, and trees.

Things that annoy her : shy people, people who don't try, girly girls, people who don't stand up for other/themselves, fangirls, and pigs.

Dislikes/hates: fangirls, mean people, make up, dresses, killing, pigs.

Hobbies: training, reading, gymnastics, running, taking nighttime walks, hanging out with animals.

Dream: to become the greatest shinobi ever!

(Eventual)Friends: Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru

Fun facts :

Everyone thinks that _she_ is a _he ( they think that she is a boy)_

Extremely fast

Has no parents

Knows no family

Can communicate with animals because of how much time she spends with them

Travels around the world never staying in one place for too long

In her wanders she 'met' (fought) Zabuza and Haku, and beat the crap out of them. At the age of seven

Never shown anyone her full face ( not even the animals)

The only meat she eats is pork ( her love for all other animals makes her not eat meat)

History: Spoilers! Not really though, her parents left her in the woods at the age of three. Was then adopted by …. The animals of the forest ( thought I was going to say wolves weren't you?) and trained with them.

See you all in the prologue !


	2. Prolouge

Hey guys this is my second ever published Fanfiction, almost all comments are welcome except needlessly harsh ones, if you don't like it don't read it, calm down jeesh. Now onto the Fanfiction!

 **Arden's POV**

Should I be whistling right now? I feel like I should be whistling. Yikes, these guards are bad. They're here to guard, not to fall asleep. That's why I feel like I should whistle a small five note tune as I just walk right through the gate.

They're there, just snoring away as I pass into their village. I mean really, I could be a threat to it. Not that I am or anything, but what if I was?

I shake my head tutting, and continue down the pathway, going to the Hokage of this place. Which village is it again? Oh yeah! The village hidden in the trees, Kinowa. Or that's what I think it is. I don't really pay attention to this type of stuff anymore. I've gone to so many villages that they have all sort of blended together.

I take a deep breath and look at my surroundings. This place is actually kind of peaceful at night, there is no one on the roads.

Thinking that, I stop in my tracks. I tilt my head to the side a bit, maybe should wait until morning to talk to the Hokage. Waking them, whoever they are, up in the middle of the night would not be the best first impression.

So, with that I my mind, I nod to myself and pivot on my foot and head straight back out the way I came.

I climb up a tall tree right in front of the gate. Tie my small pack of weapons to the trunk of the tree just above the branch below me. I lie down on the branch and stare up into the night sky, my mind slowly drifting off to sleep, as one question keeps nagging at my mind…

Should I have whistled?...

I know it is really short but it is only the prologue, they will get longer in the future. Be warned though, I am not good at updating because, sadly, have somewhat of a life ( school, robotics, and gymnastics (yes I do do robotics, I am on the First Robotics team Velocity (5420)))


	3. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is chapter one! Like I said this one will be longer than the last one, they will get progressively longer as I get used to writing theses chapters. Just a Fair warning though I am not all that good with updating on a schedule when I write long chapters so… Yeah. I have put up a poll asking how long the chapters should be. This chapter is kind of short, but that is only because it was Easter and my family wanted to go on a vacation and I wasn't allowed to use the computer or my phone, and I wanted to get another chapter out for you all. Oh and Kakashi may seem a little bit ooc at first, but he will go back to his normal self after a sum up the Prologue ( even though it is not needed) Arden had traveled to the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha, or in her words the village hidden in the trees, Kinowa. She entered the village for a moment then decided better, went back out climbed a tree and fell asleep, wondering if she should have whistled.

And Thank You everyone who has read this, I did not expect this to get so many views so soon! You all might not see it but I am doing my happy dance! ( Its a lot like Vash's from Trigun when he was going into the tavern with the hostages)

Now onto the Fanfiction!

 **Arden's POV**

I'm moving. Why in the world am I moving? I peak one of my eyes slightly open, and see the ground moving underneath me. I also see two legs that are moving at quite the nonchalant speed. I try to move my arms and jump off of the person's back only to find out that there is a rope tied tightly around me.

No matter, I swing my legs up and over the person's head, and mine. Doing a semi flip and landing on my feet. Rather I would have if they weren't tied up like the rest of my body. Where in the world did this guy get so much rope? My entire body from just below the top of my shoulders to my ankles, was tied up in a rope, not even a small hole was showing.

I landed on my feet for a split second and then started falling backwards. So I bend my legs as much as possible, and landed on my butt.

I look up at my captive, and see a bushel of defying gravity grey hair. It's a tall man with a mask a lot like mine and a headband over one of his eyes. And he is staring at me. So I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Dude, your hair is awesome!"

I see him visibly sweat drop.

"Um, thanks?" He says.

 **Kakashi's POV**

This guy is insane. I am holding him captive, and he compliments my hair. I found him camping out in front of the village gates with a pack of weapons. About 90 feet in the air. Sleeping in a tree. A tree. 90 feet in the air. With a bunch of sharp and deadly weapons. I don't think even I would do that.

So, I was taking him to the Hokage, to interrogate him. I break out of my trance when I see him starting to inch worm away from me. Huge drops of sweat flying off his face as he inches along quicker.

"What are you doing?" I ask and he freezes, then slowly turns back towards me.

"Well seeing that I am being held captive against my will, I was going to escape this rope, and then go talk to your Hokage, like I was planning to do last night!" he snaps at me. He was going to go talk to the Hokage anyways? Opps.

I rub the back of my head giving him my famous closed eye when I open my eye I see that he is inch worming again, only this time a lot faster.

I mushroom sigh as I walk up to him and grab some of the rope at the lower middle of his back, to pick him up. I start to walk towards the Hokage's office with the boy dangling at my side from the spot that I was holding the rope.

 _ **Time skip**_

 _ **Arden's POV**_

The guy with the awesome hair had carried me all the way to the Hokage's office, and I am currently getting 'interrogated'. They were just asking me basic questions like why I was here, Who am I, why I was sleeping so high up in the tree, and why I was wearing a mask.

"Well I am a traveler who felt like staying in a village for a bit, my name is Arden, I like sleeping in trees, it's more comfortable than you think, and I wear a mask because of reasons that I don't feel like telling you," I answer their string of questions with a string of answers.

"Well even if that is so, there is still the possibility that you are a rouge ninja sent here to spy on the Leaf village ," The Hokage guy told me, " But, we are willing to trust you enough to let you stay in the village."

I jump up and punch the air out of excitement. That is until I saw the look on the old man's face. Oh no…

"However there are a few rules that you must follow," I stare wide eyed at the guy, I hate rules, so much so that it is taking every thing I have in me to not just drop to the ground and scream out NOOOOOOOOO, like you would see in a tragic movie when a woman just lost her soulmate. I. Hate. Rules, restrictions, procedures, expectations, or anything that can stop me from doing what I want, " First, you must go to school like the other shinobi of your age," alright that's not too bad I won't be staying here for too too long so it won't really hold me back that much, " Second, you must stay with the man who brought you here," I see the awesome hair guy start to protest at this, " as well as an anbu that I will send to your new house later today," He says cutting off any possible protests from both me and hair man," and lastly, you are not allowed to leave this village unless I grant you permission," he finishes off, making both me and hair man starting to protest at the same time.

"Why do I have to keep track of him? Why can't you make someone else do it?" Did Hair Man just call me a him? Does he think I am a guy? If he does I think I can have some fun with this. I wonder how long I can keep them thinking that I am infact a guy…..

"Besides I can sleep in a tree for the rest of my NOW miserable life. And while we are on the topic of my NOW miserable life, why are you making me stay in this place, that's basically kidnapping! IT'S NOT RIGHT MAN, ITS JUST NOT RIGHT!" I yell at the old man absolutely angry that he would dare to practically kidnap me without my consent. Although I doubt most kidnappings happen with the person's consent…. OH WELL THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW! WHAT MATTERS IS THE FACT THAT I AM BEING FORCED TO LIVE WITH A GUY WITH REALLY AWESOME HAIR (ignore the awesome hair part)! WHO KNOWS HOW LONG IT TAKES HIM TO GET HIS HAIR LIKE THAT EVERY MORNING! HE IS PROBABLY LATE FOR EVERYTHING!

"I am sorry, but I cannot just let a possible enemy shinobi live here without any supervision," the old man tells me. By this point I just give up and explode on the poor old man.

"I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT THAT! I'M NOT SOME STUPID ENEMY NINJA, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR SKULL. I DON'T CARE IF YOU _THINK_ I AM. BECAUSE I _KNOW_ THAT I AM A FRECKLING TRAVELER. AND YES! I DID JUST SAY FRECKLING! DEAL WITH IT! I DON'T LIKE CURSING! So anyways, back on track. NO! I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO YOU! YOU OLD GEEZER!" I say in my mind. I really want to say it out loud, but I highly doubt that yelling at the Hokage would be the safest thing to do for my sanity. (Not like I have much to begin with).

So instead, I compromised with slowly eroding away with a very angry face and a tick mark covering the entirety of the left side of my head.

" Ummmm, excuse me Hokage. Is this some sort of Jutsu? He could be trying to escape," The Awesome haired man says while poking my arm, only managing to make me erode at a faster pace.

No, no, I'm sorry awsome hair man, but this is just my natural reaction to anger when I don't really feel like killing the person that got me angry.

So I am really sorry but that is the end of this one, they will get longer I swear but I didn't have the time to write more and I wanted to keep you all interested and not forgetting all about me each day that passes by. So the Next chapter will be at least 3000 words, and I will post it by at most April 15th, so there a deadline that I must follow. If I don't feel free to yell at me in the reveiws.

YAY!


	4. Don't Kill Me Please

Okay so I know you guys thought that I would be updating this story tomorrow or today depending when you are reading this, however I never said that the next chapter would be in this story….. Mwahahahahahaha…. I have started a new Fanfiction on Hunter X Hunter that I will be posting tomorrow. Don't worry, it will have 3000 words in it. Also a fair warning about it, the beginning is a little strange. But it will get better in later chapters I swear.

April Fools! I will let you figure out the April fools. Maybe this author's note was the April Fool, or maybe the tricking you all into thinking that was going to update this one tomorrow or today depending on when you are reading this. Or maybe I am trying to get you to think that I tricked you into thinking that I was going to update this one… Oh you know what you will all find out on April 15th which for me is tomorrow.

Will I post a new chapter for this story tomorrow? Or will I be posting a new Fanfiction?

The world may never know….. Well actually I know so….. See y'all tomorrow wheaten it be in this Fanfiction or another!


	5. Chapter 2

Hey Hey Hey! APRIL FOOLS! I did mean that I would post this one at 3000 words today, I just wanted an interesting way to start a new Fanfiction! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! 

Have any of you ever wondered what went on in Kakashi's mind? Well you are in luck because I did my own take on it in this chapter. And if you have the sort of sense of humor that I currently possess, then you will be laughing, I promise you that. And I feel bad for you if you don't because I laugh at practically everything…And laughing at everything is fun….. Yeah so just a little fun fact about me…...hahahahahahaha….. Okay that wasn't funny, even I have to admit that. Or maybe it was to some one. I don't know. If you want you can tell me, but I don't care if you do or not. I just want to brighten your day with my stupidity! YAY!

So if there are any requests for any funny or dramatic or Funny or Funny or maybe even Funny scenes or Quotes… I would be glad to do them, if they fit into the story it may take a while though for it to get into the story… Just PM me so the other readers won't have any spoilers.

Also, _I need to do this,_ Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto all I own are my OCs, this phone ( which technically my parents own), my stupidity, and this big stuffed bear! ( seriously this bear that my grandparents gave me a while ago is almost as big as me…. I love it.)

NOW! ONTO THE FANFICTION!

 **Kakashi's POV**

He is now a pile of dust on the floor. How are we going to get him back? I wonder what type of jutsu that was, I will have to ask him. IT would come in handy if anyone was ever captured for information…

WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Why do I have to keep track of this idiot!? World what did I ever do to you?

 _But he likes your hair….._

Does that really matter?

 _Well your team thinks it's weird, wouldn't it be nice to have a change from Everyone else?_

I guess but my house? Why does he have to stay there?

 _Come on man, you are the copycat ninja you can handle an idiot like this! You're going to have to learn how to deal with kids. You are going to be a sensei in a little bit._

But they will probably fail anyways…..

 _You don't know that._

Fine! But he was in a tree with a bunch of different heavy weapons, I don't feel like dealing with that insanity every day.

 _Get over it._

 **Yeah you should get over it.**

Who are you?

 _Who are you? (Same time)_

I know that the Fancy speaking guy is my conscience but I have never heard you before, You have a very bold way of talking. ( Barump dum dum tcheeee)

 **I am the Author Person, I control your life.**

WHAT!

 **Including that little outburst. And to prove it, I will now make you argue with me.**

But I was going to argue with you anyways!

 **Were you? Were you really? How do you know? You don't** _ **Know**_ **anything without me knowing that you know.** _ **So**_ **I know you didn't know because I know that I didn't know and therefore you could not have known that you were going to argue. I also know that you don't know that I know everything you know. However, I know that you don't know that I know more than you know, and I know that you don't know how I know more than you know. And I know that you don't believe that I know everything you know and more. Do you want to know how I know everything that I know? Now, I also know that you don't want to know, because I know that you don't know that you won't be able to understand what I know and how I know everything that I know. Because I know everything you know.**

…..

… **..**

…..

… **..**

What?

… **.**

…..

 ***Breath* I know you didn't kn-**

Nononononononono. No. No, it's fine, it's fine. I know, I get it, I understand.

 **Wrong! I know you know that you don't know. I also know that while you are in your mind having an argument with yourself and me the time is passing by, and they are both staring at you like you are crazy because you just said all of this out loud. Including what I said.**

What why didn't you tell me sooner?!

 **To get payback at you for arguing with me.**

 _You do realize that you are the one that made us do that, correct?_

 **I know.**

Conscience why did you let me say all of that out loud!? And Author Person! How is that fair?!

 **Well for one I made your conscience leave because I could not figure out how to put him/it in there, so I forced him to leave with the magic power of the Author People.**

 _Excuse me, me I would like to tell you that you should probably go back into the real world._

Oh yeah right sorry.

"Excuse me Awesome Hair man? Are you okay? Who is Author Person? Do you need help? Oh my god! I'm being forced to live with a psychopath! NO! No, no, no, please Mr. Old Man, don't make me live with him! He will kill me! I'm too young to die! I know I said that I would live with him. But that was before he started talking like a crazy person!" The guy cried out to the Hokage. Wait he agreed to live with me? When did this happen? How long was I talking to Author Person and Conscience?

I give him one of my closed eyed smiles, trying to get him to stop because he was giving me a headache.

He only whimpered and backed even farther away from me. To the other side of the room to be a little more precise.

"Arden you are going to live with Kakashi and that is finale," the Hokage told the boy, Arden. Wow I missed a lot talking to myself. That sounds insane even to myself…. Great impression on one of the first people to EVER compliment your hair…. Not only that but he is gonna be living with you.

Yay.

Author person, why are you making me do this?

 **You are still saying this out loud you know.**

…

…

*Facepalm*

 **Arden's POV**

No! This guy is insane! I don't want to live with him! I regret making that deal with the old man now.

Stupid. Stupid! **Stupid!** Why did I agree? All he offered was to give me a bunch of sweets!

Am I really that much of a glutton? Ugh…..

…

…

 **It's for sweets remember.**

Yeah okay, it's fine.

 _Why are you so easy to convince?_

 **Because I made her like that.**

Who are you by the way?

 **I'm the author person.**

No! I'm going crazy too? Whyyyy?! Conscience, Help Me Please! I'm too young to go crazy!

 _It's already too late for that._

Conscience! You're supposed to be on my side with this!

 _No, I am here to help you through the problems in life. And help you make the most reasonable decisions. Which means that I am most likely going to be against you._

What's that supposed to mean? Huh!

 **You know exactly what she means.**

Thanks. I feel so loved right now. Even my own brain is against me. It's not fair!

 **Does it really matter if it is fair or not?**

Wel-

 **No. No it doesn't. You are getting sweets. So everything will be fine. Now get back to the real story.**

 _Yes ma'am._

"Come on, my humble abode is this way," Awsome Hair Man, aka Kakashi, waved his hand and started walking out.

-TIME SKIP- I am too lazy to write them walking to his house-

Okay, this might not be as bad as I thought it was going to be.

There were a ton of books piled on various book shelves. I liked to read when I could… I actually have a very specific 'type' of book I liked…. Are you ready?

Fantasy-Action and Adventure, with a side line of Comedy and Drama. And if I feel like it maybe even a little bit of Romance.

Did I mention that it also has to be a series where each book is _at least_ 300 words? They also have to have a very heroic main character that is very loyal to his friends. Who travels with a hilarious side kick that is always the comic relief and incredibly idiotic, but those can also be in the main hero, so then there won't have to necessarily be a sidekick if the hero is that awesome. Also a girl that is _**so**_ obviously a love interest, but is incredibly oblivious to that fact while also incredibly talented at one specific thing, she, as well, can be the main character/hero.

Good thing that there are a lot of those out there now days. And the fantasy thing can be switched out for a dystopia. See what I mean by a lot. Yes? Good.

So I approached one of the book shelves. And picked up a book that caught my eye first. Seriously, I just looked up and graves that book, nothing to it.

Just to see what sort of books he liked. If he likes the same books I will have no problem living in this humble abode as he so liked to call it.

I took a quick glance at the cover.

Holy schnitzels! What type of book is this?!

Wait. Wait. I mustn't judge a book by its cover, that would just be wrong of me.

 _You really should. Especially when it is a cover like_ _that._

Shut up, conscience. I refuse to judge a book by its cover. Besides its just two people kissing, it's not that bad, it does not mean that it is that type of book. It could very well be that that is a major scene in the book because you wouldn't expect it to happen.

 _My, what a naive girl you are. Just because all of the books you read are innocent and fluffy, does not mean that all of them are like that. Besides, wouldn't putting a major scene on the cover be a bit of a spoiler? What kind of author would do that?_

Good bye conscience.

 _*sigh* you stupid idiot._

 **( A/N Get it! Get it get it get it?! It's a reference to the the title! Yes? Funny?! No? Yes? No. Maybe? No…..Okay. :-( you're no fun…)**

I bravely (and most likely a bit over dramatically) open the book, even after what Mrs. Conscience had said.

I read a bit from the random page that I chose to open too.

…

…

Oh.

 _ **Ohhhhh.**_ These are the sort of books he reads. Ummm.

I feel my face heat up with embarrassment of having actually and semi willingly read that.

Oh, Cheese noodles. The guy's a pervert as well as crazy. Oh my gosh! Mrs. Conscience was actually right! It is that type of book.

Conscience! Conscience! Please forgive me for that!

 _I told you so._

*cries*

 _*mental facepalm*_

 **(because she can do a physical face palm because it it her brain! Wait…. What would happen if you brain could do a facepalm? Would it give you a concussion? Or even a headache?)**

I quickly closed the book as I heard the bathroom door opening.

The Awesome Hair Man had to use the bathroom the second we got to his house. He was also complaining and doing a strange dance all the way here the entire way here. Sounds almost exactly like something I would do, so I didn't really care.

I put the book back on the shelf and turns around just in time to hide the fact that I was looking at the shelf at all.

I stood straight up as I looked at him, trying to fake my innocence by being as proper as I could be. Even with the gallon of sweat dripping down my neck.

Ohohohohoh! Should I be whistling right now? It would be the perfect time to whistle! People who are whistling are normally bored and trying to entertain themselves so they could not have been doing anything even semi entertaining. Also a silent character always arouses suspicion. So. Therefor, I have deduced that this is the perfect time to whistle. Okay here goes noth-

"What are doing?" AHM (Awesome Hair Man) asks me.

Oh carpet! He's on to me! I need to whistle now. Before he gains more suspicion.

I whistle a short and inconspicuous five note tune.

 **(A/N when I typed the word inconspicuous, my phone automatically tried to make it inconceivable!, simply because of the number of times I have used that word when I get into a movie quote war with my friend. Yeah…. If you know what movie that is from, take a guess. If you get it right. You, my friend, are awesome.)**

He raised his eyebrow at me. Or maybe it was both, I can't tell because of the headband that is covering the other eye. Because, you know, why use both eyes when you could just cover one up with a headband?

Wait….. Why is he covering his eye with a headband, or more importantly EYEBROW? Maybe he is ashamed because he doesn't have an eyebrow over that eye. Oh no! That poor poor miserable thing! He probably got it burned off in a fire jutsu accident! That would explain why he covers his face too! The horrible burn scars that must be covering his face! It's also why his awesome hair is grey! It was stained with the smoke from the fire! And it killed his hair as well which is why it is able to defy gravity like that, the strands are trying to fly up into Heaven! But he is not letting them go because he doesn't want to be even more ashamed of himself for looking like that!

I fall to my knees tears cascading like a waterfall of of my eyes, " YOU POOR POOR SOUL!" I sob while on the ground, I get up and get up and hug the miserable man, stroking his dead but still awesome hair, "You don't have to hide it anymore, I understand. You shouldn't be ashamed of something you could not control. You've got to keep your head up **(Ohhhh ohh)** , and be optimistic about the future. You can let your hair free **(ahhhh ahhhh)** , let them go up into the stars. No one will judge you for being absolutely hideous. Except for beauty pageant judges and contestants. Also maybe every girl who you would ever want to try and date, if you're into those kind of girls. And anyone who repulsed by you. Which is probably a lot of people. But do not fret. There will always be those in the world who will stay by your side."

He sweatdropped, but I don't know why. This isn't something you sweat drop about.

"What in the world are you talking about," he asks 'faking' confusion.

"Awwwwww, you unlucky sir, you're still in denial. But it's okay, I will help you come out of you self made shell in the form of a mask, to hide you from the cruel cruel world that isn't as cruel as you think," I sob once more on the ground.

"I'm not in denial of anything," Denial Man claims. Oh. Oh no, he is even dining the fact that he is in denial.

"No! No! You can't be denying your denialdness. It's not healthy for your already messed up brain," I cry even louder, worried for his mental stability.

 _I think you should be worrying about yours._

B-but he is in denial of being in denial of his hideousness.

 _Also I'm not sure that denialdness is even a word._

It's a word.

 **No. No it's not. I know this because of autocorrect. And its refusal to let me make my own words up.**

 _ **Why do you make up words?**_

 **I just do okay, my conscience. Waaaaiiiiiit, who are you?!**

 _ **Like you just said your conscience. Duhhhhh.**_

 **But….. I don't have a conscience. (True Author person note, this story's Author Person is kind of like an OC because I am actually a lot like Arden, maybe not** **as** **over the top, but certainly not as sane or cold as this author person. But I do like to think that I am as witty as her…)**

How do you not have a conscience?

 **I don't know, I just don't.**

 _Hey, me, I don't think this bodes well for us._

Yeah… Um. No?

 _*sigh* idiot._

 **But seriously though who are you?**

 _ **Wouldn't you like to know?**_

 **Well yeah. That's kiiiindaaa why I asked the question in the first place.**

 _ **Oh okay, the name's Kayley. Spelled K-A-Y-L-E-Y not Kaylee or the stupid way Kaleigh. I don't even know how people came up with that confusing way of spelling it.**_

 **(I have nothing against the name or anything like that, I actually really like it. It is the name of one of my very best friends, and this happens to her all of the time. One time our school went on a field trip to a cool camp in Philly we stayed there for three nights. And at the beginning of our last day, they gave out awards. She got the dedicated fisher award. THEY SPELLED HER NAME WRONG! I MEAN HOW DO YOU SPELL HER NAME WRONG?! You have a list of the names! Why don't you look at it?! She then playfully made fun of our cabin chaperone for it. It was hilarious. The chaperone was laughing along with us. She has always had a weird way a becoming friends with anyone and everyone, even teachers….. Okay back on topic…..)**

 _ **Get back into the real world now please.**_

\- END OF CHAPTER-

Ok so as you should know, it won't take me this long to update on a normal basis, unless I don't have access to the Internet. Then and almost only then, will I not be able to update the stories.

Also there will be a plot in this story, it will go along with the anime, but for right now I am just letting you get a feel for my weirdness early on so that if you don't like it you have been warned.

As I was saying in the prefanfiction notes. The Authors Note 'chapter' was indeed an April fools. This will not happen often unless I feel evil. Also I have started to write a Hunter X Hunter Fanfiction. If you have not checked it out yet, even with the Author's Note, I would be very happy if you did. But first a fair warning about it, the backstory is a little strange but if you plan to keep reading this one, you should probably get used to my weirdness… Yeah…..

You have been warned…..about two things now.

Bum. Bum. Buuuuuummmmmm.

Wait! Before you leave please answer some questions if you have the time too.

Are you angry about the April fools?

Do the excessive amount of !s and ?s and …..s Annoy you?

How long should the chapters be on average?

Will you read my Hunter X Hunter Fanfiction?

Does my stupidity annoy you?

Is Arden too over the top?

Is the story funny?

Did you know that there will be a plot?

Am I weird?

Do you know someone like me?


End file.
